powritersfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Earns
1. Steal bread from the baker: Success: When the baker has his back turned you decide to grab some bread, which you later sell for x gold. (Common) Success: You smell fresh bread straight from the stove. You follow the scent to a tray cooling in the bakery window. Taking the tray you sell it on the next street for X gold (Medium) Success: The Baker left the bakery unlocked tonight; you sneak in and look around for some money. You end up finding X gold. (Rare) Fail: While the bakery gets busy, you slip in and try to grab a piece of bread only to be stopped by one of the customers. Fail: You sneak in at night, but because of the darkness you get spooked and run home scared. Fail: You steal some bread, only to have a Rogue come by and bully it off of you. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ 2. Pickpocket shoppers in the marketplace: Success: You pickpocket one of the ladies that is completely focused on her shopping and walk of with X gold. (Common) Success: Wondering into the local market, you reach into a merchant's pocket and earn X gold. (Medium) Success: Today must be your lucky day; a councillor’s wife is out shopping and with everyone gathering around her, you’re able to swiftly pick X gold off her. (Rare) Fail: Today isn’t your lucky day the market is closed because of rain. (Only on Rainy days) Fail: Looking at the mass of the crowds today, you decided it would be better not to pickpocket anyone today. Fail: While walking around looking for a target the local militia have taken a liking to you. It seems like you wont be able to pickpocket anyone today. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ 3. Rob a market stall: Success: You managed to rob a market stall for some fruit and later sold it on for x gold. (Common) Success: Walking through the continuous stalls, you spot a stall without a merchant on watch and gather X gold. (Medium) Success After rummaging through several boxes and knocking over countless bags of grain, you have found X gold located in the depths of a container. (Rare) Fail: While attempting to rob a market stall you notice that there is no gold to be stolen. Fail: You arrive to the market to notice the local militia is out in force today, because a noble is in the market. You decide against stealing anything today. Fail: After stealing several apples and a couple of gold from the local stall, you trip and fall over a bag of corn and expose your findings! So much for that. Fail: Whilst stealing fruit a merchant spots you and scares you away. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ 4. Viciously rob a traveler: Success: You manage to push over an elderly traveller and run off with X gold. (Common) Success: After following a young traveller into a dark alleyway, you approach the man. Before any words can come out of his mouth, you smash him square in the face with a brick. You run off with the X gold from his pockets. (Medium) Success: While making your usual rounds around town, a lone traveller approaches you and asks for directions to the nearest blacksmith. You give him a kick in the shin and a blow to the gut. He collapses to the ground and you pick up X gold. (Rare) Fail: In the dead of night you wonder to the outskirts of town. Before you know it, you've lost your way home and decide to find some shelter for the night. Fail: You watch your prey and decide to finally make a move. You take a swing at him but before you know it you are on the ground. You attacked the barracks trainer. Fail: While looking for some young chump to rob, you turn around to a smack in the face and you are knocked out cold. You got mugged, crap. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ 5. Abduct travellers for ransom: Success: Today you abducted multiple travellers and held them for a handsome ransom of x gold. (Common) Success: While taking a stroll, you spot a group of 3 wealthy travellers walking away from a group of people. You surprise one traveller with a blow to the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. His travelling partners agree to follow you and you hold them as hostage. You release the prisoners after getting their families send you a large sum of x gold. (Medium) Success: You come across an unattended carriage on the outskirts of the village and hear voices inside. Hopping up into the driver's seat you get the horses moving. By time the two passengers realize they've been kidnapped, it's too late. They plead to be taken home and offer you X gold. (Rare) Fail: After a long struggle of catching the traveller's daughter, you pass out from exhaustion. When you wake up, the little girl is gone and back at the hut, so is the traveller! Looks like you'll need another source of income this month. Fail: The bounty has been agreed to be paid, and you head out to the meeting spot. However, when you arrive there, the whole building is surrounded by the village militia. So much for getting paid for this job. Fail: After a month long wait, you finally realize that the boy that you kidnapped clearly isn't wanted by his parents. You drop him at the local church and hope he is taken care of better. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ 6. Extort Local Merchant: Success: You barge into a well-known merchant's shop, knocking over several of his wares including expensive gems and pottery. You give him a good slap in the face and force him up against the wall, demanding a weekly percentage of his profits. The poor man complies and you earn X gold. (Medium) Success: You approach the most respected merchant in your town as he is having a conversation with his teenage daughter. After pushing the merchant into his cart, you put a knife to his daughter's neck and demand a percentage of his weekly profits unless he wants to hear his daughter's last words. Terrified, the merchant offers to give you everything he has. You release his daughter and walk away with X gold. (Rare) Success: After showing the merchant you mean business, he finally agrees to give you part of his profit. You walk out with x gold. (Common) Fail: The trembling merchant hands over your fee and scurries on his way. Opening the bag to admire your loot you find nothing but a dead hedgehog! You've been had! Fail: Business has been running well lately, however, you just got word that the village thug has been moving in on your territory. Therefore, the merchants were not able to pay you. Fail: In the midst of your conversation with the merchant about your money, you hear the back door creak open. As you turn around to see who it is, you see a chair coming your way and don't have enough time to react. Next thing you know you're knocked out on the floor. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ 7. Raid a merchant convoy: Success: You and your band of raiders wait patiently on the side of the road ready to ambush the convoy you see up ahead. As it approaches, you take out the driver and ransack it. As you get back to your village you count up the loot, which adds up to x gold. (Common) Success: You sight the convoy in open ground and make chase. The merchants, realising they can't outrun your horses; jettison their goods in hope of saving themselves. You help yourself to x gold. (Medium) Success: Well raiding a convoy with your gang of bandits you find a secret compartment in the carriage. It's the kings treasure! You find x gold in the chest. (Rare) Fail: After a long night of drinking crew wisely decided to stay at the ambush site that night. Unfortunately you took the wrong path and woke up on the other side of the village, missing the convoy. Fail: The convoy was a bit early today, which caught your crew off guard. You mounted up and gave chase, but they were just too far ahead to be caught. Fail: It's time to ambush the convoy, and you spring the trap. Foolishly you jump a bit too far though, and get trampled by the lead horses. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ 8. Blackmail a low ranking noble: Success: You kill the guards of the local noble and enter his house with a bag sack. You chuck the bag at him as he jumps up, and he opens the bag with a face of horror to see the head of his guard in there. You tell him to send you X gold to your house or his head will be next. The next day, the money is delivered to you. (Rare) Success: You sneak into the noble's house and see him having an affair with one of his maids. Jumping out, you grab the maid and tell the noble that if he doesn't want the wife to find out about this. He has to pay you a weekly of X gold. (Medium) Success: You successful blackmail the local noble into sending you a weekly tribute of X gold in exchange for keeping his secrets. (Common) Fail: You approach the noble while he is eating dinner with a harsh threat ready to be dished out. Just as your about to deliver your threat, huge dog comes after you from around the corner, and chases you out of the house. Fail: You attempt to blackmail the noble, but he is too cunning and is able to turn all your threats into mush. Frustrated, you decide it's better to get some solid proof on him first. Fail: You threaten the noble about leaking some of his secrets, but he knows there is no one left in the city that will believe you anymore. He walks off into the distance laughing at your empty threats. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ 9. Assassinate a merchant: Success: Eyeing the merchant from afar, you string your arrow for the horse. However, when you let go, you get misbalanced and your aim is off. Hearing aloud scream you go and see you killed the merchant. Looking around you grab the X gold and make a hasty get away. (Rare) Success: You walk up behind the merchant, pull out your dagger, and stab him. You continue to thrust your dagger into him until you finally realize that he's dead. You grab his pouch and run off with x gold. (Common) Success: Posing as a wealthy buyer, you set up a meeting with your bounty. When the target isn't looking you slip some poison into his drink. During the confusion of his violently seizing death, you run off with X gold from his pouch. Fail: You dump some poison into the merchants drink, but just before he takes a sip the town drunk comes by and takes it from him. Time to go make some more poison... Fail: As you sit up on a nearby hut, you reach for a bolt to load your crossbow. You only then realize you forgot to pack them. Your target will live another day. Fail: As you sneak up behind the merchant you startle a couple cats scavenging a meal. They make quite a racket as they scurry off past your mark, alerting him of your presence. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ 10. Brutally murder an aristocrat: Success: You crawl under the aristocrat's carriage and go along for the ride. When it stops, you unsheathe your sword and pierce the man's heart. Making a hasty escape, you get back to the bar and receive X gold for completing the contract. Success: During the local fair you take your captive, an aristocrat, and tie him to the back of your horse by his neck, dragging the body straight through town. After fleeing back to your camp, a shady figure approaches you with X gold as a reward. Success: Wondering into the in the market, you see the aristocrat that made your life a living hell. Looking around you find a mallet and go to strike the man in the back of his hand. He dies instantly, but you keep smashing away until your back to reality. Searching his pockets you take the X gold and make a run for it. Success: While walking to your house, you walk past the aristocrat's house, which made your families life a living hell. You decide to take action and storming in; you smash him over the head with a rock you found outside. You rummage through his house and take off with x gold. Fail: Trying to gain some more notoriety, you find an aristocrat that the underworld has put a contract out on. Unfortunately as you approach him an assassin drops in from a tree, killing your victim and disappearing back into the shadows. Fail: All of your stalking has come to an end, and the perfect day to murder an aristocrat has arrived. As you wait for him to pass by on his daily route, you find out he has fell ill and will be staying safely indoors for quite some time. Fail: Whilst following an aristocrat who has been giving you a hard time you notice that he has the local militia with him and decide to try another day.